Detrás de cada gran hombre
by Angron11
Summary: Se aproxima una gran cumbre diplomática, y Shikamaru es incapaz de conseguir que el hokage rubio se centre. Desesperado, recurre a la mejor motivación del uzumaki: su esposa. Y Sakura parece tener una buena idea... Narusaku, rated M por lemmon, universo KnK.


Detrás de cada gran hombre...

 **Hola buenas! Aprovechando que acabo de tener vacaciones, os traigo otro oneshot narusaku, uno más subido de tono y con esos tintes políticos que tanto me gusta poner. Está relacionado con el universo kitsune o kibo, así que, si habéis leído ese fic mío, considerarlo un pequeño adelanto de la secuela. Disfrutadlo y en breve actualizare Fjaka, un saludo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

 _Detrás de cada gran hombre, siempre hay una gran mujer._

-Que problemático todo…- se dijo suspirando un cansado shikamaru.

El Nara, a primera vista, no tenía razones para quejarse. En serio, el continente asistía a un milagro. Recapitulando, hacía poco más de una década, el mundo era un lugar frío. Terrible, despiadado. Hostil para la bondad. Las naciones ninja guerreaban en un conflicto sin fin, a veces de forma abierta, otras de forma encubierta. Los niños eran enviados a matar con sólo doce años, los pueblos ardían, los hombres y mujeres eran devorados por el aparato de la guerra como si fuesen ganado. Incluso grandes hombres con un extenso trabajo de paz a sus espaldas, como Hashirama Senju o Minato namikaze, eran recordados por sus hazañas de sangre y muerte; situándose al mismo nivel que individuos deleznables como el sandaime raikage, famoso por esas hazañas militares que camuflaron sus secuestros infantiles, o Danzo Shimura. Un mundo hecho por y para la guerra, donde poca esperanza podría tener un artista, un erudito o un simple granjero si se alejaba de las élites shinobi. Hace más de una década, el mundo era duro… y los tiempos duros crearon hombres fuertes. Concretamente, al más fuerte de todos: Naruto uzumaki. El relámpago naranja de konoha. El salvador del mundo. Jinchuriki de kurama no kitsune. Y orgulloso esposo y padre de familia.

Naruto creció en un mundo particularmente hostil: a lo anteriormente dicho había que sumarle la muerte de sus padres a pocas horas de su nacimiento, y su condición de jinchuriki. Palizas, intentos de asesinato, desprecios… lo único bueno que le había pasado fue nacer hombre… las jinchuriki huérfanas tenían un problema más que añadir a la lista. Este cóctel de desgracias podrían haber creado al mayor villano de la historia, pero el mundo tuvo suerte. Mucha suerte. Ese niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio decidió que prefería crear a destruir, luchar a rendirse, amar a odiar. A través del frío océano surgido del absoluto desprecio de su aldea, el uzumaki se abrió paso brazada a brazada hasta llegar a tierra firme. Primero, dejaron de insultarle y se dedicaron a mascar su odio en silencio; después, no tuvieron más remedio que reconocer su esfuerzo; y así, paso a paso, luchó hasta ser amado por esa misma aldea que antes le odiaba. Y el caso más ejemplificador de esa evolución es Sakura haruno, ahora conocida como Sakura uzumaki. La actual mujer del rubio se dedicó toda su niñez a ignorarlo y despreciarlo en favor de una cara bonita. Pero el ojiazul era una persona de ideas fijas, y una de ellas era que esa bellísima mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rosado fuese la madre de sus hijos. Centímetro a centímetro, Naruto ganó cada pedazo del corazón de la haruno, que pasó de no poder ni verlo a amarlo como a nada en el mundo.

Y actualmente, está bella historia de autosuperación afrontaba una nueva etapa. El rubio luchó en la cuarta gran guerra ninja con honores, y alrededor de él, esas naciones enfrentadas se unieron frente al enemigo común. El jinchuriki del nueve colas fue el héroe, el salvador del mundo, y lo logró tras vencer a la bestia mitológica de diez colas, a uchiha madara y a kaguya ototsuki. El continente pudo por fin ver que había más que ganar que perder si se unían, así que de ahí nació el consejo gokage. La unión de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, una alianza que, aunque endeble, era el primer paso hacia un continente unido y en paz. El gran sueño de Naruto junto a casarse con Sakura haruno. Mientras Naruto uzumaki completaba su formación con calma, entrenando la aldea a su diamante más preciado con dedicación, Kakashi hatake intentó evolucionar ese consejo meramente publicitario hacía algo más fuerte. Toda su gestión internacional durante su reinado se podía reducir a allanar el camino hacia ese sueño. El peligris no podría lograrlo, pero su sucesor gozaba del carisma y determinación necesarios para hacerlo. Así que, cuando renunció a su cargo, Naruto ascendió al poder como nanadaime hokage, acompañado de su mujer de pelo rosado y sus cuatro hijos. Y, asistido por Shikamaru Nara como mano derecha, el uzumaki se entregó a ese objetivo: unir el continente. Asegurar que esa paz mundial no muriese con él.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Shikamaru…- reconoció Naruto mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cabello rubio con pesadez.

-Naruto, debemos de esforzarnos…- declaró el Nara, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, mientras tomaba un papel en su mano derecha.- a ver, intentémoslo una vez más… Aoki Kagawa…

-Aoki kagawa, consejero del daimyo del país del rayo…- comenzó a exponer el hokage, siendo interrumpido por Shikamaru

-… tierra… lo estás volviendo a confundir con Mishima Kagawa, su pariente del país del rayo y exportador de madera...

-Eso, de la tierra… propietario de diversas industrias de… de infraestructuras, eso es dattebayo… y su esposa es… es…- Naruto se trabó en este punto, para desesperación del pelo piña…

-Pero por el amor de Kami, ¡no es tan difícil! Midori Kagawa, una mujer muy egocéntrica que tiene a su marido comiendo de la palma de su mano y que, literalmente, se ha echado una decena de amantes de ojos azules y pelo rubio desde que ganaste la guerra- expuso con vehemencia mientras Naruto se desesperaba a la vez.

-Joder, ese detalle es muy perturbador dattebayo…- se quejó el ojiazul, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. Esa mujer parecía obsesionada con él…

-Lo sé, pero también es un detalle muy importante, por eso debes de memorizarlo. Un shinobi vive de la información.

-Pero es que esta es muchísima, son cerca de 300 invitados, y quieres que me sepa la vida de cada uno… ¿no puedes ayudarme tú como hacemos siempre?

-Naruto, no podemos estar como un mago y su puto muñeco de ventrílocuo toda la noche… esta noche no al menos…- Shikamaru apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, trabando mirada con Naruto.- Naruto, ¿eres consciente de lo que nos jugamos allí? ¿De lo importante que es esta cumbre de países?

-Lo sé Shikamaru, es por eso por lo que me esfuerzo…- reconoció Naruto con un gesto cansado, para luego volver a mirar al Nara.- Lo siento, pero creo que lo dejamos por hoy…

-Naruto, todavía nos queda muchísimo, y sólo tenemos dos días…

-Lo sé, pero mi cabeza no da para más, y eso sin contar que, por cada uno de esos que te fumas…- contestó Naruto, señalando al cigarrillo de Shikamaru.-… yo me fumo medio por el humo. Lo siento, pero mis hijos van a salir de la academia en nada y he quedado con Sakura chan en recogerles. Además, le prometí a Shio entrenamiento de control de chakra y a los gemelos y a Hanami que pasaríamos la tarde juntos. Me vendrá bien para airearme un poco, mañana seguiremos.

Y, sin darle oportunidad de réplica al pelinegro, el hokage se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho, dejando al Nara con una gran preocupación en mente. Quería gritarle a su amigo, reclamarle por su estupidez, pero era cierto que le estaba exigiendo muchísimo a Naruto. Memorizar una lista de detalles como esa era un trabajo de meses, y ellos sólo habían tenido acceso a la lista de invitados hacía una semana. Un evento como ese no disponía de una lista detallada de invitados hasta una semana antes. Se trataba de una cumbre internacional del consejo gokage, si, pero no era una más. A ella habían sido invitados también, además de los kage de las naciones mayores y menores, los daimyo de cada una de ellas junto a sus principales consejeros. En 5 días, en la capital de Tetsu no kuni, se reuniría cada ápice de poder del continente. Una oportunidad única, y Shikamaru quería aprovecharla. Necesitaba a Naruto al 100%, y sólo conocía a una persona capaz de motivar a Naruto para lograr lo imposible. Atravesó la ciudad y llegó hasta el hospital de konoha pidiendo una reunión con la directora del centro. Esperó en el despacho de ella unos minutos, hasta que la puerta del lugar se abrió a sus espaldas. Una despampanante mujer de ojos verdes, con el cabello rosa y largo recogido en un moño y vestida de médico, le saludó mientras avanzaba hacia su asiento con un montón de carpetas de expedientes. Sakura Uzumaki, la máxima autoridad médica del continente sólo por debajo de la jubilada Tsunade senju.

-Sakura…- saludó el Nara. Vaya, si él había tenido un día duro, la uzumaki también lo había sufrido. Se la notaba centrada en su trabajo al cien por cien, pero también algo cansada. Seguramente agradecía y al mismo tiempo maldecía la visita de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, ¡qué alegría verte!- devolvió el saludó la pelirrosada con una suave sonrisa, aunque se la notaba algo nerviosa.- Dime que mi marido está bien…

-Si si, tranquila, ha ido a recoger a los niños para pasar la tarde con ellos.- Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio, para luego sonreír mirando a la foto de familia que presidía su mesa, una foto de la familia uzumaki en sus últimas vacaciones, con la pareja uzumaki acompañados de una preciosa niña de pelo rojo y ojos violetas, un chico rubio de ojos verdes junto a su gemela, y una pequeña niña sonriente de ojos azules y pelo rosado en brazos de su padre. La gran obra de Naruto, su familia.- ¿Qué tal están por cierto? Tu marido huyó del despacho tan rápidamente que no pude ni preguntar…- Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante esto último. Típico de su marido, más de una treintena de años y seguía siendo un niño travieso muchas veces.

-Perfectos, ya sabes, Shinachiku y Katsumi están como locos con tu hijo en la academia, y Hanami se pasa el día preguntándole a su padre cuando la comprará un perro… otro más… Sólo tuvimos un pequeño problema cuando el baka de mi marido descubrió que Shio había quedado con un chico para ir al centro comercial, pero ya lo tenemos más o menos controlado… aunque dudo que vengas sólo por eso ¿no?

-Cierto Sakura… mi visita se debe a otro motivo… no sé si Naruto te habrá hablado de la cumbre de unos días…

-No solemos hablar del trabajo en casa, pero sí que estoy informada shikamaru… todo este trabajo es un adelanto para cubrir el de los días que estaremos fuera…- se quejó la ojijade, que como esposa del hokage debía de asistir a ese evento y servir de apoyo a su esposo.- Si que le he visto bastante estresado estos días, si te soy sincera… intentó memorizar la lista de invitados con sus clones, pero literalmente se rebelaron y acabaron asaltando el Ichiraku ramen en una tarde de furia…- rememoró Sakura, reprimiendo la risa. Ver a dos decenas de Naruto ignorando al Naruto original y pegándose por pedir en el Ichiraku fue un espectáculo. Sobre todo cuando la pequeña Katsumi apareció y lideró a los clones en su rebelión. Había salido igual de bromista que su padre y abuelo materno...

-Es normal Sakura, es un evento muy importante… y me temo que Naruto no está todo lo centrado que debería… no es capaz de memorizar los invitados del evento.

-Shikamaru, es normal que no sea capaz… son cerca de 300 invitados con listas de detalles de varios folios… y está trabajando a la vez que los estudia… hace nada le oí en casa enunciar unos cincuenta del tirón.

-No es suficiente Sakura, debe de aprendérselos todos.

-Pero Shikamaru, son muchísimos, y puede que a ti y a mí se nos de bien estudiar, pero a Naruto no tanto…- defendió Sakura a su esposo. Todavía se acordaba de lo mal que lo había pasado el ojiazul para aprobar el examen chunnin… y eso que, con sus clones, había adquirido los conocimientos de más de seis años de academia en sólo seis meses… pero memorizar tantos detalles en tan pocos días era imposible para él.- tú y yo estaremos allí para ayudarle, yo ya me sé la mayoría, y seguro que tú también…

-No podemos ayudarle esta vez…- comenzó a exponer Shikamaru mientras se masajeaba las sienes.- Tiene que hacerlo el sólo, y te explicaré porqué: se trata de una cumbre internacional de vital importancia. Por primera vez, cada persona importante del continente estará reunida en el mismo lugar, todo el poder del mundo. Allí se puede lograr algo importante Sakura. Ya se han dado muchas veces reuniones parecidas a esa, y sólo acaban de dos maneras: de la manera de siempre, nadie se impone, se acuerdan cuatro estupideces para hacer publicidad y nada cambia… o alguien se impone y se logra un avance, como consiguió hashirama en la primera cumbre de kage.

-Shikamaru, no puedes pretender que Naruto haga el trabajo de todos los kage. Entre todos debéis de marcar la diferencia, no podéis seguir cargando toda la responsabilidad en los hombros de mi marido…- repuso una indignada Sakura, otra vez pretendía el resto que Naruto trabajase por todos los demás. Era la historia de su vida, pero ahora Naruto tenía una familia que atender. El mundo tendría que aprender a cuidarse solo, ese héroe naranja se debía a su familia y a su aldea, y por este orden.

-Sakura, lo sé, pero es que sólo él puede lograrlo. Se necesita algo para unir a tanta gente, y en este caso tiene que ser algo mejor que un enemigo común como la ultima vez. Pretendemos crear una unión que exceda de lo militar, pretendemos crear una unión comercial y aduanera. Una unión que facilitará puentes entre naciones, eliminará la necesidad de recursos que motiva todas las guerras, fomentará la cooperación… es algo que excede lo que se ha visto, la oportunidad de evitar conflictos y solucionarlo todo hablando. Crearemos una base económica entre todos los paises, una tan importante que obligará a todos los kage que vengan tras Naruto a solucionar sus problemas de forma pacífica si quieren conservar su bienestar. Es el sueño de tu marido, y sé que puede lograrlo…- Shikamaru miró fijamente a la uzumaki, que no apartaba la vista de él. Viendo que la doctora iba a excusar a su marido, el Nara volvió a la carga.- Sakura, sé perfectamente que es capaz. Se sabe cada plato de ramen del Ichiraku de los últimos treinta años, completó los estudios de seis años de academia en seis meses, y nunca, pero nunca nunca, olvida un cumpleaños. Sé que se hace el tonto, pero nunca lo ha sido, simplemente siempre ha sido ingenuo y despreocupado. Lo único que necesita es motivación, y tú eres siempre su mayor motivación. Es su sueño Sakura, por eso recurro a ti… me preguntaba si puedes hallar alguna forma de centrarlo para que se aprenda esa lista.

Tras terminar esa exposición, el pelinegro se quedó en silencio mirando a la ojijade, que, aunque le mantuvo la mirada, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de decirle Shikamaru. Compartía cada palabra que había oído: ahora entendía la importancia de esa cumbre. Todas las cumbres eran en el fondo un espectáculo de auto adulación, un prolegómeno de lo importante, el día a día en cada aldea. Esas reuniones internacionales tenían una única motivación: que los asistentes, cuando volviesen a casa, pensasen bien del resto de invitados y actuasen en consecuencia. Por eso casi nunca daban resultados generales: intentar agradar a centenares de engreídos era imposible. Pero el argumento de Shikamaru era acertado, Naruto si podía tener una oportunidad. Desde la guerra, y antes aunque esa panda de ególatras lo notasen, Naruto sólo despertaba dos sentimientos en el resto: o la mayor admiración, o la más grande envidia, o incluso ambas. No dejaba a nadie indiferente, aunque ese resultado hiciese a Sakura rechinar los dientes al pensar en el público femenino… seguro que la mayoría de las mujeres que asistiesen a ese evento matarían por tener a Naruto en su dormitorio una hora. Y esa habilidad de Naruto podía ser explosiva si el uzumaki se sabía cada detalle de la vida de su interlocutor: la envidia se extinguiría por el orgullo cuando ese legendario héroe les hablase como si sus vidas le interesasen de verdad, y la admiración ardería como un incendio con gasolina al oír al gran guerrero llamar por su nombre a todo el mundo. Y Naruto era perfectamente capaz de conseguir memorizar cada nombre, sólo necesitaba un empujón… y la sonrisa perversa de la pelirrosada indicó que la fémina había ideado la forma perfecta. Para todos.

-Bien… con esa labia deberías de ser hokage tú…- bromeó la mujer para relajar el ambiente, shikamaru estaba que le pinchaban y no sangraría…- ¿de cuanto tiempo dispondríamos?

-Dos días… luego tenemos otros tres de viaje hasta tetsu con la comitiva del daimyo…- declaró el Nara. Sakura sintió un horrible escalofrío al imaginarse ese viaje con el caprichoso daimyo, su aún más caprichosa hija obsesionada con su Naruto y una banda de aduladores consejeros peleándose por sentarse lo más cerca posible de su señor… Sí, definitivamente, su plan era mejor. La fémina abrió en silencio uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando un kunai de tres puntas con el característico sello del hirashin.

-Toma…- ofreció la doctora, tendiéndole el arma a shikamaru, que la tomó con duda.- Necesitaré cada segundo, así que nos teleportaremos allí el día de la cumbre… tranquilo, me aseguraré de que también tenga un buen discurso preparado. Necesitaré también que tú y Shizune le liberéis del trabajo estos dos días… yo hablaré con Ino y Tsunade sama para que cubran el mío.- planeó la pelirrosada, asintiendo el nara con pesadez. Dos días de trabajo extra a cambio de la paz mundial era un precio muy bajo…

Así que, una vez acordado eso, nadie vio al matrimonio uzumaki por días. Por lo que supo el nara mientras luchaba contra la montaña de papeleo, los cuatro retoños uzumaki estaban en casa de su tía karin, y en el hospital Sakura se había tomado unos días para una misión con el hokage. Fuese lo que fuese, se lo estaban tomando en serio, ni tan siquiera vieron a Naruto por el Ichiraku. La comitiva del país del fuego viajó hasta el país del hierro, excusando un diligente Shikamaru al rubio ante su daimyo aclarando que el uzumaki estaba ultimando los preparativos y llegaría más tarde. Una vez en el país del hierro, y mientras la mayoría de los invitados iban llegando, Shikamaru cada vez estaba más nervioso, ¿y si el ojiazul no llegaba? Pero, unas horas antes del inicio del evento, Naruto y Sakura aparecieron en un haz de luz amarilla. El pelinegro, agotado por el trabajo de los últimos días, se preocupó cuando les vio aparecer radiantes, sin un ápice de agotamiento y con un extraño brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, incluso la uzumaki con su piel más morena, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando comenzó la reunión. Naruto dio el mejor discurso inaugural que había dado en años, y toda la ceremonia se mostró impecable en materia diplomática. Y lo más importante: parecía conocer de toda la vida a cada invitado. El nara estaba incluso asustado, hasta se sabía nombres y detalles nuevos, datos que ni el pudo memorizar en el tiempo que estuvo ayudándole. ¿Lo habría sustituido la ojijade por un robot?

-Kagawa san, es un honor conocerle al fin.- declaró el rubio mientras se cruzaba con un hombre de baja estatura, rechoncho y parcialmente calvo, que reaccionó con una mirada escéptica al verle, aunque la disimulase bien.- Y usted debe de ser su encantadora esposa, midori.- continuó, besando la mano de la mujer de mediana edad y pelo castaño que le acompañaba, que se sonrojó hasta la raíz por el saludo.- ¿Qué tal están los pequeños Shinji y Takuma?- preguntó a la mujer con una inmensa sonrisa, haciendo mención a los hijos del matrimonio. Aoki y Midori reaccionaron con sorpresa, ese hombre en serio parecía conocerles bien.

-Gra… gracias, uzumaki sama.- se repuso el consejero, empleando su intensa formación diplomática.- Están perfectamente, comenzando sus clases en la academia ninja, querían venir a conocerle pero este no es lugar para niños.- expuso un más interesado Aoki, que parecía estar venciendo poco a poco sus reticencias contra el uzumaki. Había llegado a esa reunión con la idea clara de ignorarle, pero era imposible visto lo visto. Y es más, comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Ah, no hay problema en eso, venga a visitarnos este verano a la hoja y traiga a sus hijos, será un honor para mí recibirlos y darles algunos consejos. Además, así podremos hablar de las carreteras que conectan nuestras naciones… sería de mi interés mejorarlas, y sé de buena tinta que su empresa es la mejor en esos ámbitos…- dejó caer el ojiazul, captando ya sí que sí de manera completa al consejero. Mientras, Shikamaru contemplaba el espectáculo con los ojos como platos, era como ver a un mono resolver un problema de física teórica. Sakura, en cambio, disimulaba una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Sakura, es… es impresionante.- reconoció en voz baja el nara a la uzumaki, mientras Naruto continuaba su conversación con el consejero, que le estaba presentando al resto de asesores del daimyo del país de la tierra.

-Lo sé, mi marido es impresionante.- declaró con orgullo la ojijade, aunque luego miró con algo de rencor a midori kagawa, que en ese momento se estaba comiendo con su mirada al ojiazul.- Aunque si esa mujer viene a konoha le diré a Naruto que coloque un escuadrón anbu extra a vigilar nuestro hogar…- Shikamaru dibujó una sonrisa ladeada mirando al suelo. Completamente acertado, esa mujer intentaría algo seguro.

-Pero, ¿Cómo…?- preguntó un asombrado Shikamaru, siendo cortado de inmediato por la fémina.

-Detrás de cada gran hombre, siempre hay una gran mujer. Quédate con eso…- enunció con misterio Sakura, omitiendo incluso un detalle: sólo habían necesitado un día para que Naruto memorizase cada nombre y detalle. Los otros cuatro los habían dedicado a unas merecidas vacaciones en el país del mar, sólo ellos dos y una isla paradisiaca. Una luna de miel más, apenas habían salido de la cabaña que habían alquilado, sólo para tomar el sol cuando estuviesen agotados de lo importante. Pasados unos minutos, Naruto llamó al nara para que acordase una serie de visitas diplomáticas del daimyo del país de la tierra a konoha, escabulléndose con soltura del grupo para ir con su mujer, que le esperaba con un gesto de fingida distracción. Naruto la rondó como un depredador, mientras Sakura reprimía una sonrisa. Notaba esos dos zafiros azules clavarse en ella con avidez, y eso la encantaba.

-No te imaginas lo que me está costando no llevarte de vuelta a esa isla…- le dejó caer el rubio a su esposa, mientras Sakura permanecía en silencio, dedicando todas sus fuerzas al autocontrol para no arrastrar al rubio a una habitación apartada y hacerlo suyo… otra vez más. Podrían provocar un escándalo internacional, ESO era lo único que la impedía cumplir esas fantasías que estaban apareciendo en su mente. Ya se encargaría esa noche de no dejarlo dormir. Aunque Naruto parecía querer jugar más, puesto que en uno de sus giros se acercó al pelo de su esposa, olfateando ese aroma a cerezo que le volvía loco, para luego susurrarla al oído.- Voy a organizar otra cumbre… con seiscientos invitados mínimo… invitaré hasta a los asistentes, ¿me ayudarás también a estudiar?- la preguntó con un tinte perverso en su voz, y Sakura sintió que la temblaban las rodillas. Sonaba bien, y no por el evento en si, sino por el método de aprendizaje inventado por la pelirrosada.

(Flashback inicia)

(Lemmon inicia)

Naruto se encontraba esposado a la cama del complejo uzumaki, conteniendo como podía sus ganas de liberarse de las ataduras. Se encontraba esposado no porque no pudiese liberarse de esas esposas, ni ese metal especial que había conseguido Sakura podría retenle si él quería liberarse, no había material en el mundo capaz de retener nueve colas de poder, salvo las cadenas de diamantina del clan uzumaki. No, lo estaba por otro motivo bien distinto. Recapitulando, Naruto había llevado a los niños a la academia esa mañana junto a su mujer, dispuesto para un nuevo día de aburrido estudio. Pero, cuando los uzumaki se adentraron en la escuela, Sakura anunció al hokage que hoy tenían ambos el día libre para estudiar. Que Shikamaru le había pedido ayuda, y que ella había ideado un sistema para lograr que se aprendiese cada nombre. Incluso los niños se quedarían hasta después de la cumbre con su tía karin, que ya estaba todo hablado. Llegaron al complejo uzumaki, y, en cuanto entraron, la doctora desnudó con avidez a su esposo. Naruto se sorprendió ante la agresividad de la uzumaki, pero pronto la respondió con fuerza. Caminaron entre besos y caricias hasta el dormitorio, y allí Sakura le sorprendió con esas esposas. Le hizo prometer de por vida que no las rompería bajo ningún concepto, que solo Sakura podría quitárselas. Un excitado Naruto obedeció de inmediato, dejándose manejar, y cuando estuvo atado e indefenso, Sakura inició su sistema de aprendizaje.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Creo que te has aprendido perfectamente esa lista de invitados de la cumbre…- comenzó a exponer la pelirrosada mientras rondaba de pie a su esposo tumbado. Antes de que hablase, la ojijade continuó.- La has leído varias veces esta semana, y no tienes mala memoria, sólo te falta concentración. Así que vamos a… centrarte. Te preguntaré detalles de esa lista, y por cada acierto me quitaré una prenda…- anunció, dibujando Naruto una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.-… pero, si fallas, me dedicaré únicamente a… calentar al pequeño Naruto sin hacer nada más. Y recuerda lo que has prometido, nada de romper las esposas.

-Pe… pero… yo no sé la lista dattebayo…- contestó con ansia el uzumaki, mientras la médico posaba su pierna en el colchón y comenzaba a quitarse una media de encaje negro que Naruto sabía PERFECTAMENTE con que iba en conjunto… el picardías de dos piezas que la regaló por su aniversario de bodas… esto se ponía interesante.

-Veo que has reconocido las medias... esto es un adelanto.- anunció la fémina, lanzándole la media a Naruto, que se revolvió ligeramente, presa de la excitación.- y me da igual lo que digas, usa tu memoria y responde… comencemos con una pregunta simple… ¿Daimyo del país del fuego?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja con un gesto travieso Sakura mientras disponía la otra pierna con su media cerca del brazo de su esposo, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiese acariciarla, para fastidio del rubio.

-Miroshi Akiko.- respondió como un resorte el rubio, sonriendo con picardía la fémina. Como se imaginaba, sólo hacía falta una correcta… motivación.

-Correcto…- anunció, quitándose la media y, fingiendo un descuido, dejando que Naruto la acariciase el muslo.- No seas malo, que todavía no hemos ni empezado…- le regañó, para alejarse mientras el rubio se lamentaba.- ¿No hace mucho calor aquí? No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de quitarme más ropa… una más difícil, y más te vale acertar, que tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle a nuestro amigo de ahí más de cerca...- Sakura señaló con los ojos al pene erecto en todo su esplendor del rubio, que pulsaba con fuerza para deleite de la uzumaki.- ¿Familiares de nuestro daimyo en las otras cortes?- Naruto se revolvió con un gesto de angustia, mientras removía cada hueco de su memoria buscando esos nombres…

-Su… su primo Takeshi Akiko… consejero del país del mar… su hija mayor Guren, mujer del daimyo del país del colmillo… sus hijos… agggh, esto es muy difícil dattebayo…- se quejó al aire el uzumaki, pero, en cuanto vio a la ojijade quitarse su abrigo de color vino y confirmar que sólo llevaba su picardías de encaje negro para ocasiones especiales debajo, Naruto puso su cerebro a trabajar como nunca.- sus hijos Yoshinori y Gen, en las cortes del daimyo del viento y del rayo, y por último su mujer Hiroko, emparentada con el daimyo del país de la tierra…- anunció de carrerilla, mientras Sakura le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No seas malo, si me dices todos ahora no podré jugar contigo como me gustaría…- anunció la ojijade, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba el pene de Naruto. El ojiazul estaba al limite de su raciocinio, y tiró inconscientemente de sus esposas, obteniendo una negativa de Sakura.- Recuerda lo que prometiste cariño… si te portas bien valdrá la pena.- prometió la fémina, mientras se quitaba su sujetador de encaje negro, dejando sus pechos al aire. Naruto se sintió incluso salivar, y se puso aún más ansioso cuando la pelirrosada comenzó a gatear a los pies de la cama sin despegar su vista de ese pene, con un gesto de asombro y excitación. Definitivamente, a Sakura también le gustaba ese nuevo juego. Se detuvo con su rostro a pocos centímetros del pene de Naruto, y le miró a los ojos con esa expresión perversa que llevaba dibujando toda la tarde, para deleite y a la vez tortura del rubio.- ¿todavía no estoy completamente desnuda? Muy mal Naruto… no voy a jugar contigo hasta que logres desnudarme… vamos con una difícil, ¿Quién podría conectar las carreteras de konoha con las de Iwa si le convences de ser tu aliado?

-A… a… AOKI, aoki Kagawa, del país de la tierra.- gritó el ansioso uzumaki, agradeciendo que fuese el ultimo nombre ensayado con Shikamaru el día anterior, y sonriendo Sakura en respuesta.

-¿estás seguro? No me estarás intentando engañar ¿verdad?- jugueteó la ojijade, probando si de verdad Naruto se lo sabía o había acertado por suerte.

-No… te… te lo juro dattebayo… incluso tiene un primo en la corte del país del rayo…

-Bien, tendré que fiarme… más te vale no inventarte nada, o tendré que volver a vestirme… y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?- cuestionó, está vez dirigiéndose al pene de Naruto con una sonrisa.- Y dime cariño… ¿Cómo se llama la mujer de ese hombre, a la que no te vas a acercar nunca en tu vida?- continuó la ojijade, mientras acariciaba con su mano la base del pene de Naruto.

-Ma… ma…- Sakura iba a apartar la mano de su suave masaje al miembro del rubio, lo cual volvió a obligar al cerebro del uzumaki a trabajar.- MIDORI, si si, midori.

-Bien…- contestó la doctora, dando un suave beso en la punta del pene de Naruto, que se sentía cerca de explotar.- ¿Y cómo se llama la única esposa y gran amor de la vida del hombre con el que está obsesionada Midori Kagawa, esposa que castrará a su marido como se deje engatusar por esa fresca?

-Sa… Sakura chan…

-Correcto.- anunció, comenzando a engullir el pene de Naruto como a ella la gustaba, primero la punta, y luego succionando para bajar por el tallo cada vez más profundo. Naruto comenzó a gemir cuando sintió esos labios carnosos descender por su pene, disfrutando de esa merecida recompensa. Y, cuando vio que su mujer se estaba acariciando el clítoris también mientras lo hacía, en serio necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper las ataduras y tomarla ahí mismo hasta el mes siguiente. Esa mujer le volvía loco, era una droga para él, no la encontraba un mísero fallo. Era… perfecta. Sakura paró por un momento de engullir, para dirigirse a su esposo con el pene de Naruto aún en su mano.- Vamos a por tu primer premio… si aciertas esta, tendrás una recompensa… ¿Quién es la persona más influyente del país de la hierba?- tanteó Sakura con una pregunta realmente difícil, incluso ella tuvo que revisar los informes para saberla. Deseaba en serio hacerle una fácil y poder sentirlo dentro, la estaba costando horrores no cabalgarlo ya, pero la ojijade era una mujer muy responsable. Ya habría tiempo para eso… eran trescientos nombres, a fin de cuentas…

-Sa… Sakura chan… no seas mala…- rogó el rubio, sintiéndose al borde del climax mientras Sakura masajeaba su miembro con una ceja arqueada.

-No te distraigas y no tendré que serlo… ¿sabes? Hoy no me apetece limpiar y tengo hambre… quizás no me aparte cuando acabes si aciertas esta pregunta…- dejó caer la fémina, revolviéndose Naruto con excitación al entender la sugerencia. Por Kami, esa era una de sus fantasías, y su mujer se la había guardado para un momento especial… definitivamente, esa mujer podría matarlo si quisiese.

-Esto… Kaijo, kaijo Musuma, amante de la daimyo…- Sakura volvió a descender hasta el pene de Naruto tras apartarse un mechón rebelde de cabello, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que continuase.- si… oh Kami… si ella decide algo, la convence al instante de… no pares onegai… hacerlo…- expuso Naruto, acelerando el ritmo la doctora en cuanto terminó el hokage de exponer mientras acariciaba su propio clítoris. Pronto, Naruto tensó las cadenas, sintiéndose al limite, y con un ahogado gemido dejó salir su semilla sin control mientras elevaba su pelvis. Y su mujer, como había prometido, no se apartó, tragando el espeso semen de su esposo con diligencia. Y, no sabía si como una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho, ella también alcanzó el suyo mientras sentía el semen de su marido descender por su garganta. Cuando sintió que su marido no descargaba más, comenzó a lamer el pene de Naruto con diligencia, dejándolo reluciente, e incluso lamiéndose los dedos de su mano izquierda para no dejar ningún rastro de la semilla de su esposo. Naruto todavía estaba en su cielo personal tras la mejor felación de su vida cuando Sakura se subió a horcajadas sobre él, llamando su atención.

-Naruto, no te me despistes… son trescientos nombres, y yo todavía tengo ganas de mucho más… tenemos cinco días, y si aprendes rápido podrías llevarme de vacaciones unos días para que te siga haciendo esto…- le susurró al oído la doctora, abriendo los ojos Naruto con sorpresa cuando la sintió besarle con ansia. Y, de inmediato, la legendaria resistencia del jinchuriki volvió a ser puesta a prueba… con un resultado magnífico. Porque ya lo dice el dicho: detrás de cada gran hombre… hay una gran mujer que sabe exactamente como motivarlo.

(Fin del lemmon)

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

 **Y ya está. Otro oneshot de mi pareja preferida, supongo que necesitaba un poco de descanso después de dejar cada idea sobre estos dos en kitsune no kibo.**

 **Quería representaros un poco mi visión de cómo el universo Naruto puede dejar atrás las guerras, y es muy simple: una unión económica, cultural, militar... en definitiva, imitar el mayor logro diplomático de la historia de la humanidad, que es la Unión Europea. Y para eso necesitas una serie de motivaciones... y gente con mucho carisma. Y en esto último puede ayudar Naruto.**

 **Y en cuanto al método de Sakura... hasta yo me he aprendido esos nombres xD quería hacer un fic lemmon centrista, pero no me gusta ir directo al grano, me gusta meterle algo de historia. Además, estoy harto de escribir sobre un Naruto llevando la iniciativa, no señor, hoy tocaba que Sakura mandase. Como veis, Naruto sí que se la sabía en el fondo, sólo necesitaba motivación extra. No me gusta ese concepto de Naruto rozando la idiocia que meten algunos. Lleva desde los cinco años viviendo solo y ha sobrevivido, yo creo que es más ingenuidad y falta de una educación desde niño, decesa educación que te dan tus padres concretamente. Y aquí lo he reflejado: no llega por sí mismo al nivel de Shikamaru o Sakura, pero no es estúpido. Así de simple.**

 **Bueno, pues espero que os gustase, me despido hasta el próximo fic. Un saludo!**


End file.
